1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spanner, otherwise known as a wrench. More specifically, the present invention concerns a universal and self-adjusting wrench having a spring biased member for selectively engaging with a nut or bolt. The present invention is low in cost and can be used with a variety of sized bolts as well as defective bolts.
2. Description of Related Art
In connection with wrenches in general, it is known that simple wrenches require manual adjustment to be used on different sized bolts, and in some instances require a selection and replacement of certain parts in order to use the same wrench on various sizes of bolts. For this reason, there is a preference among some users for a ratchet type wrench, whereby the adjustable parts of the ratchet are self contained and manually adjustable to the desired size of bolt. These manually adjustable ratchet type wrenches are cumbersome and can cause delay when attempting to adjust it to the proper size for bolt removal or application. Additionally, the ratchet type of wrenches have numerous parts which may be prone to breakage and difficulty of adjustment over a period of time. Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a wrench which may be used similar to a ratchet type of wrench, without the problems associated therewith. Therefore, the inventor has solved this problem in the art by providing a wrench which automatically adjusts to the size required to tighten or release a bolt, and is simple to use.